Destiel Chronicles: The Movies
by er.kruiser
Summary: My first fan fiction! hope you like it!


Destiel 2

It was Dean and Castiel's monthly date night. They hadn't been to the bunker in weeks because of ongoing cases spread throughout the country had them constantly on the road. Dean and Cas were planning on staying in the bunker and renting one of their favorite movies with a bowl of popcorn and a few beers but they were eager to escape the ever constant presence of Sam and Kevin. Dean decided to go to the old run down Movie Theater just fifteen minutes from the bunker.

Dean always admired the shabbiness of the theater, it reminded him of an old movie theater in Salt Lake City where they would play old cowboy movies rather than the newer popular movies that were in other theaters. Dean loved when his father would take him to the theater so he could have a break from being a big brother, a hunter. Dean was even happier to have his angel by his side.

Although there was a new action movie that Dean was dying to see, he let Castiel choose the movie, a chick flick of course. Dean tried to play as if he were annoyed by Cas' movie choice, though he secretly admired it. Dean got so caught up in the deadliness of his job that a 2 hour break for a little romance was refreshing. Cas bought a big tub of popcorn even though it would most likely go untouched. Dean didn't like the way the popcorn cornels got stuck in his teeth and Cas wasn't pleased with the greasy liquid syrup they called butter, but Cas loved the smell of the greasy food so he always got some.

Dean and Cas settled in some seats near the center of the theater and patiently waited for the start of the movie. Dean was sitting so he was leaning against the arm rest between Cas and himself. He was fingering the round edge of the plastic cup holder perched at the end. Cas reached over and put his hand on top of Dean's, lacing their fingers together.

The lights suddenly dimmed and Cas' hand tightened around Dean's with excitement. Half an hour into the movie Cas had relaxed and he looked utterly gorgeous in the dimness of the theater, the movie screen lighting up his light blue eyes as if they were glowing. Dean so badly wanted to stroke Castiel's cheek and kiss him on the forehead, but Dean knew he was enjoying the movie so he fought the temptation and focused back on the movie.

Cas had lost interest in the movie about half way through, he already knew the outcome, the sick child would be cured and the girl will end up with the man who works at the orphanage. Cas was acutely aware that Dean was inches from him and desperately wanted to be as close to Dean as possible.

Cas took his hand back and flipped Dean's hand over so it was facing palm up. He began tracing small circles in the middle of Dean's palm, Dean responded with a quiet sigh of appreciation. Cas slowly began to trace the deep creases on Dean's hand and the smooth line of the vein that bulged from his skin on the heel of his hand. Gradually Cas' fingers crept to Dean's wrist and up his forearm to the inside of his elbow. Dean shivered in response.

Dean's focus on the movie vanished the second Cas' fingers grazed his skin. Cas continued to trace up and down the length of Dean's forearm making uncontrollable shivers tremble throughout Dean's body. Dean looked over to Castiel's face, it was completely level and focused on the screen, looking as if he were completely unaware of the effect each touch had on Dean.

Dean wanted Cas so badly. His lips yearning for the sensation of their lips moving together in harmony, wet from their kisses, hands knotted in each other's hair, breathing heavy. He couldn't control himself much longer. Dean waited for Cas' hand to trail back down to his, when it finally did he clamped Cas' hand with his fingers. Dean was watching Cas' face when he looked over with his brilliant blue eyes. Dean lifted his other hand and grabbed Cas by the back of the neck, pulling him forward so their lips could meet.

Dean released Castiel's hand and pushed the arm rest up so there was nothing between the two of them. Cas grabbed two fistfuls of Dean's shirt and pulled him closer. Dean parted Castiel's lips ever so slightly so he could feel his sweet breath on his tongue. That's when all hell broke loose. Cas was so drunk on Dean he forgot where he was, Dean and Cas were so hungry for on another they were kissing like they were about to take each other right then and there.

Dean was pulled out of blissful cloud by some guy obnoxiously clearing his throat. Dean pulled away from Cas to look at the guy who made the noise. "Got a problem?" Dean spat at the fat man who was sitting behind them.

"I just thought this was a _family_ theater, not a strip club."

"Listen dough boy, I have no problem in kicking your ass and with the past couple weeks I've had, let's just say I have a lot of pent up anger and I could use a personal punching bag. So unless you want to be peat to a pulp, I would shut your pie hole."

"You think I'm _afraid_ of you? Well I'm not. So you and your _friend_ can leave."

Dean laughed to himself and stood up, "Well, if what you're looking for is a fight butter ball, I've got no problem in taking this outside." Dean pushed his jacket back so the fat man could see just enough of his 9 millimeter Glock to make him pee his pants.

"Listen man, I don't want to get anyone hurt." The man said shakily, cowering behind the rows of theater seats. "No harm, no foul?"

"Eh, you killed the mood anyways." Dean looked at Castiel who, inevitably, had a huge grin on his face. Dean smiled, "Come on Cas, let's get out of here."

Cas stood and followed Dean out of the theater to the empty and poorly lit street that the Impala was parked on. Once they were next to the Impala Dean spun around so he was facing Cas, grabbed the collar to his jacket and kissed him so passionately Cas' head felt as if it were spinning. Dean pushed Cas up against the side of the Impala holding his face so the movement didn't separate their lips. Cas hooked his fingers to the loops on either side of Dean's loosely fit jeans and pulled his hips as close as he could get them. Dean fumbled to unlock the Impala without breaking away from Cas.

When Castiel heard the click of the doors of the Impala unlocking he opened the door next to him, and rolled so Dean was in front of the open door. Cas shoved Dean into the Impala with both hands and crawled in after him closing the door behind him. Cas was straddling Dean's hips as he leaned down and kissed his neck. He continued to trail his lips down Dean's neck and along his collarbone as his hands slowly pushed Dean's shirt up so he could see the black flames of his anti-possession tattoo peaking from the fabric. Cas placed kisses along Dean's flat, toned stomach. Cas lifted his mouth from Dean's perfect body to focus on the button and zipper of his pants. Dean shivered with anticipation and grabbed Cas' face so he could lead Cas' lips to his own. Dean's tongue collided with his angel's so desperately it was almost painful.

Dean and Castiel froze at the digital sound coming from Dean's coat pocket. Cas lifted his face so Dean could answer the call.

"What Sam?" Dean almost growled the words.

"On your way home from the movie grab some beer, and more pie, Kevin ate the last piece."

"You called me so I could go on a _beer run_?" Dean's jaw was so tight he had to talk through his teeth.

"Yeah, Did I interrupt something?" Dean could hear the grin in Sam's voice.

"No." Dean said the word as if it were explicit. "Cas and I will be back in twenty minutes." Dean clicked the phone shut and threw it on the seat. Dean choked out a heavy sigh and rubbed is hand over his face. Cas looked at Dean with disappointment and crawled to the passenger seat. Dean turned the key in the Ignition as the Impala roared to life. Life was back to normal weather Dean and Cas wanted it to be or not.


End file.
